My 72 Hours In A Mall
by Jammin Saladtard
Summary: After having survived the bomb on Zack Island, the crew wakes up on a rooftop of a mall in the crashed UNSC ship. What they didn't know was a surprise. Sequel to My Days In A Mansion. Read that one first.
1. Welcome to the Willamette Mall!

Yeah, I decided to start on the sequel before I even started on the final chapter of "My Days In A Mansion." So if you haven't read that fanfiction (My first one, so be nice.) make sure you do.

Disclaimer: This storyline is property of me, however, the characters and everything else are not property of mine. Except for that naked guy.

The ship had crashed ontop of a rooftop. Everything would've blown up if it wasn't for the thickness of the steel on the ship. Ryu kicked the door open, revealing a hot, dry sun. "Damn! It's hot out here!" Ryu exclaimed, blocking the sunlight from his eyes. Everyone stepped out of the ship, looking downwords from the roofotop. The streets were littering with zombies. "Where did we land?" Kasumi asked, rather worried that they were standing above a building with the streets being littered with these undead things. Hayate put his head down, and looked upside down. Luckily, he could read upside down. "Willamette Mall..." He answered. "You all came?" A man stood by a door leading into the building. "Yeah. We did. By a crashing ship in the sky. I want a explanation for all these zombies." Ayane had her arms crossed. "Well...go in. But I'm warning you, it's hell down there." Everybody, except for the man, walked down into the building. On their way down, they ran into a security room with footage on what was going on. A man was being tackled down by zombies, as he had his flesh torn out and his skin eaten. Everbody looked in shock. "...I'll stay here." Patty said. "What? But I'm getting my pay for watching over you!" Dante yelled. "Yet, I'm not going down into a mall full of zombies." Patty explained. "Good point." Dante agreed. Everbody went downstairs into the warehouse and through there. There, they ran into the mall. Only to see a mob of zombies trying to get through the front door that was barricaded and locked. "Looks like their here..." Kokoro whispered. Over to the distance, another man was taking pictures with a camera. "What the hell is he staring at?" Ayane eyeballed the man.

"Madonna! Where is my Madonna?!" An old lady came flinging herself towards Dante. "Do you know where my Madonna is?" The Old Lady panicked towards him. "Lady, I don't even know where my do-" "MADONNA!" "Lady, plea-" MADDDOOOOOONNNNNAAAAA!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ryu was busy staring at a woman. "Heh...eye candy." A man stepped infront of him. "WOAH! I don't roll that way man!" Ryu yelled in panic. "Did anyone see that?! I hope I didn't lose my reputation." "This is no time to be eyein' pretty girls! Take a look out there, there are zombies!" He yelled in his ear. "Well no shit! Can't you see them humping the door to get in?!" Ryu yelled in his ear back. "Look, if you want to make yourself useful, go get some more items for the barricade." Ryu nodded, walking into the back room to get some more supplies, and when he did, The Old Lady ran towards the door, seeing her dog. "Madonna!" She yelled in mercy. "I'm coming to get you Madonna!" The other men tried to grab her from unlocking and unbarricading the door, but she kicked their asses DOA style. In other words, kicking them through a pane window. "Damn, she knows how to fight for a 60-year old." Kasumi acknoloweged. "Madonna!" She yelled as she went out the door. The zombies pushed through, as she was dragged into the mess. "...But not against zombies." Hayate added. "What in the hell are you people doing?!" A homeland security officer yelled from the top of the staircase. "Move! Quickly! To the stairs! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" He yelled out in anger at the zombies. "Okay, you don't have to get a fucking boner about it." Dante joked.

Everybody ran towards the stairs, and following the security officer. "So...where are the others?" The Security Officer asked. "Their not here..." Hayate looked around. "They all died." Ayane answered. "I saw them. I witnessed the onslaught." The man who was taking pictures charged through the doors. "Plus, it had all their names and who died on the screen. So in other words, yeah, their dead. My name is Frank West (Dead Rising)." "I'm going to try to find more citizens." The security officer slipped through the duct. "Your going back in there?" Frank asked. "Well, apparently these things aren't smart enough to use the ducts, so they won't be a factor." He explained. "You guys are all retards for letting that old lady go through the doors." Patty frowned. "Watch your langauge young lady. I'm getting paid for watching you, and being trapped in the mall with a bunch of zombies isn't helping. So please, go easy on the words." Dante frowned back. Patty smacked him. "Ow!" Dante yelped, rubbing his cheek. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Patty yelled in anger at Dante, who kept moaning and rubbing his cheek. "So...who's willing to go on a chase after him?" Frank asked. "I guess we'll both go." Ryu pointed at Dante.

Snake handed them both codec's. "We'll keep in touch..." He coughed. They both crawled through the airvents, and walked over to the elevator. "This sucks..." Dante whispered to Ryu. "Well...if we do good, Ayane might pay us..." Ryu smiled. Dante's frown suddenly turned into a smile. They appeared in the warehouse. "Hey Ryu, looks like we can climb these shelves." Dante pointed at a shelf, and they both climbed up only to find the top littered with weapons. "Jackpot!" Dante yelled in shock. "Huh...looks like they hid these from the zombies." They each picked up their weapons. "Alright...I got a leadpipe, a sledgehammer, a cane, and a scythe. What do you got?" Dante asked. "Well...a sledgehammer, a gun, two soccer balls and a scythe in my pants." "..." Dante kicked Ryu in the soccer balls. "Looks like you just lost those balls. Now come on, let's go through the elevator." "R-r-right behind you..." Ryu bent over in pain. They both launched themselves into the elevator, and pressed the button. "Now...when they come after us, I want you to act batfuck insane...got it?" Ryu went over. Dante nodded. The elevator stopped. 'Zombies eh'? Their fun to beat the shit out of.' Dante thought. 'Here I come, hear comes Speed Racer...' Ryu thought. The elevator door opened. "SURPRISE BUTTSECKZZZZ LOLOLOL!" Ryu yelled as he jumped out of the elevator towards the zombies. "Ryu! Fucking retard!" Dante went after him.


	2. Dante's sadistic ass kicking, and a plan

I do not own anything. Anyone saying that I own anything (Other then the plotline...) shall be proven wrong with this disclaimer.

To anyone asking: I got this story idea from playing through Dead Rising. So I figured, if we could get it so that a giant ship crash in a UNSC ship could have them ontop of a mall full of zombies, why the fuck not? I was suprised that nobody even thought of this crossover on here.

"Ryu! Fucking retard!" Dante yelled in pursuit of Ryu. "SURPRISE BUTTSECKZ!" Ryu yelled as he wacked a zombie in the head with a iron pipe. Dante, rushing towards Ryu, smacked him in the head. "Don't run off like that!" Dante scolded. Ryu looked around, seeing a story that said "Child's Play" Over it. He grinned, and looked inside the store, seeing a Servbot (Megaman Series) and tackled a zombie through the glass of the store. He stole a Servbot hat and danced around in it. "Hey! Dante! I'm--" "Oblivious to your own logic, existance, and idiocy." Dante insulted, wacking a zombie with a sledgehammer. "How did you know?" Ryu's whole face was covered by a Servbot. "Enough fucking around, you two. We need to find that Officer." Ayane called through the recorder. "What's his name?" Ryu asked. "Brad." Ayane announced. "Alright then..." Dante confirmed. "Hanging up no-" Ayane was cut off by Ryu. "Ayane! Wait!" Ryu yelled.

"What is it now, assbag?" Ayane was irritated. "Call me Ryu...Agent Ryu..." His Servbot mask was the whole cause of making a mockery of this. "But the ladies call me Pimp Master Max Hayabusa..." He said in a cool tone. But right after the time he said Agent Ryu, she had already hung up. "Shut the fuck up Ryu!" Dante smacked Ryu. "Ha ha! You can't hurt me because my head is indestructible with this Servbot helmet!" Ryu yelled in confidence. "Wanna' bet?" Dante put his hand out at Ryu. "Sure. 50 if you win." Ryu smiled. Dante immdediatley pulled out his cellphone, and dialed a mysterious number. "Hello? Rockman?" Dante asked. Ryu's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "I have a problem..." Dante closed up his cellphone. Megaman dropped from the ceiling, and aimed his blaster at Ryu. "Die! Servbot scum!" He yelled as he shot Ryu in the sternum. "Ooof!" He yelped. Megaman then jumped up, twisting the helmet and throwing it off, then beaming up. Dante smacked Ryu again. "Does it hurt now?" He asked. Ryu nodded, in tears. "Good."

Zombies were closing in all over the place. Dante looked at Ryu, and grinned sadistically. "Hmmm...I got an idea..." He pulled out his combat shotgun, and pulled a couple of buckshots from the chamber. He then loaded them into Ryu's mouth, picked up Ryu as if he was a shotgun, and ran towards the zombies. "This is MY boomstick!" He shot through the zombies with Ryu's mouth, spraying buckshots like it was a Contra game. "Dante! This hurts!" Ryu yelled. "Shut up!" Dante scowled, cocking Ryu by pushing his head up and down like he was cocking a shotgun. Dante, shooting the doors open, then unloaded Ryu. He then put the buckshots back into his pocket. "BARRICADE!" Dante yelled in a rather psycopathic tone.

Meanwhile, everybody was watching through a servailence room. "Well...it DID say that everything and anything was a weapon..." Snake smiled.

Back outside...

Dante rammed through hordes of zombies with Ryu's head. "Dante! My head is bleeding!" "I couldn't give a damn about your head! Now shut the fuck up before I stab you in the testicles!" Dante ordered. Dante then swung Ryu like a baseball bat, knocking the head off of one zombie. "Headshot!" Dante put his hand over his eyes, and watched as the head crashed through the other side of the field, and into a window. "FORE!" They both ran towards the door, but another blockade of zombies came through. Dante looked around, seeing a lawnmower. He looked at it, with big, wide eyes.

In the surveilence room...

"Close your eyes Patty! That's not for you to see!" Kasumi covered Patty's eyes with her hands. "Dante's a fucking genious when it comes to torturing his enemies and allies." Ayane complimented. "Note how you said, enemies and allies." Link added. "Ever wonder why he tortures you?" Snake murmured.

Back outside...

"Freshmeat for the grinder!" Dante growled, as he kicked the mall doors open, grabbing Ryu by the collar of the shirt (Who was now knocked unconcious after having his head come in contact with another zombie's head.), while Brad was busy fighting another man, shooting at him with a gun that looked like a P90. Dante, looking at the man, immediatley recognized him. The guy who led them entrance into the mall. Dante ran over to where Brad was. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. "Ask yourself, what the hell are you doing here. Me and that assclown over there, were set on a chase after you." Dante explained. Brad looked down at Dante, and noticed he had two pistols in their holsters. "Do you know how to use those?" He asked. "Use them?!" Dante then took out his pistols, and shot at the bolts in the platform that the man was stepping on. "Do you even know who I am?" He said in a rather annoyed tone. "No." Brad replied, calmly.

"I am Dante, Son Of Sparda."

(Survivor Card)

Name: Dante

Age: 18

Nationality: Italian

Preferred food of choice: Pizza

Bio: Legendary Son Of Sparda. Said to be the new leader of the Sparda family. Known to possess powers that even he doesn't know the fullest extent of. Father suicided protecting him. Mother died when murdered by a mysterious demon.

(Survivor Card)

Dante pointed his head over to Ryu. "His name is Ryu Hayabusa. Supposedly the Super-Ninja of the world. I don't buy that crap. But we just call him the Perverted-Ninja of the world.

(Survivor Card)

Name: Ryu Hayabusa

Age: 21

Nationality: Japanese

Preferred food of choice: Sushi

Bio: The Super Ninja of the world. Possesses the Dragon Sword, and has earned the title of The Leader Of The Hayabusa Clan. Mother died of a unknown cause, father is still living.

(Survivor Card)

Brad wasn't listening, instead, praying. He stopped, then turned back over to see Dante, but he was gone. Dante was in the front of the room, interrogating the man. "Tell me your name." Dante hissed, his eyes looking more sadistic then it should be. "My name is Carlito..." He growled. He held up a smoke bomb. "Wait!--" It was too late. He threw the smoke bomb at the ground, covering the whole room in smoke. When the smoke had cleared, he was gone. "Damn!" Brad yelled. Zombies were closing in at the mall as well. "Double damn." Dante put his foot on Ryu's chest. "Wake the fuck up Ryu!" Dante nudged him. He wouldn't budge. Dante, annoyed, pulled out his pistol at shot at Ryu's head. "Ah! Shit! My head!" Ryu yelled. The bullet nearly missed. "Your lucky I went a little bit merciful." The bullet was about 1 centimeter from Ryu's head. "Now, teleport us." Dante instructed. Brad grabbed onto Dante's shoulder so he could be apart of it too. Ryu, putting two of his hands together, teleported them out of the area.

They appeared back in the serveilence room. "Wait! But we have to talk to Dr. Baranb-" Brad was cut off by Link. "Already did." He interrupted. "No go?" Ryu asked. "Nope. He won't come with us." Link sighed. "Wait a minute...who the hell is Dr. Baranby?" Dante demanded. "A scientist who created this madness." A woman stepped from the serveilence room. "My name's Jessica. But call me Jessie." She introduced. "But nevermind that, we need to find a way out of here..." She looked around nervously. "I have a helicopter coming in..." Frank mentioned. "It's coming in 72 hours. It's my ride." He added. "Can it get us out of here?" Jessie asked. "It could. If you're interested." Frank offered. "Alright." Brad accepted. "We'll need supplies, like Blankets, Food, Water, the normal stuff." Brad suggested. "I'm not going back down there." Both Ryu and Dante had their arms crossed. Everybody looked at Link. "Fine! I'll go..." He gruntled. "Who's going down with him?" Kasumi asked. Everybody stared at Hayate, who was drinking a bottle of Vodka. "What?" He asked. "Where the hell did you get that?" Ryu asked, having his arms crossed. "Uh..." Hayate was speechless. 5 seconds later, Dante had Hayate picked up by the throat, and tossed him down the ducts. He then stared at Link. He activated Quicksilver (Type of weapon that controls time) And put Link near the airvent. Then, he grabbed his baseball bat, and smacked Link in the head with it. He then unfroze time, and Link fell down the airvent with a bloodied nose. "Dickheads..." Dante muttered.


	3. Enter: Rin

Chapter 3: Enter Rin

I own no characters. Except for Rin. I also own the plotline so anybody who tries to take it will be going against the code of conduct for this disclaimer.

Everybody was waiting for Ryu and Link down the duct. "I think you all would be better off in the mall with those two." Jessie suggested. "So, me and Ryu are going back down there?" Dante tried to confirm. "Ryu stays here." His mouth started to bleed. "Apparently, some demon hunter loaded shotgun pellets so far down Ryu's throat, that he could've thrown up. Then, he shoots them out and causes damage to his throat." She grinned. "So, I think that it's fitting that you go down in that mall as a punishment." Jessie instructed. Dante sighed in defeat, picking up Force Edge and leaving. Everybody else followed behind him.

Outside...

"So...Hayate, do we go through that elevator?" Link was confused. The duct opened behind them, shocking Link. "Oh Jesus!" He yelled as he smacked Dante in the head with his blade. "Ow! Sonunva--" Dante dropped down to the ground, clutching his head. "Oh, sorry Dante." Link apologized. Dante got up, lifting Link by the shirt. "I should really--" The sound of gunshots roared through the air. Distracted, Dante dropped Link on his head. "Yo Yo Yo!" A voice called out. The 4 ninjas recognized the voice. "Dear god..." Ayane muttered. "Wassup Mah Bitches?!" He yelled in a high pitched tone. It was Rin, Ryu's twin brother. "Dammit Rin! We don't want to hear anymore of your bitching!" Hayate yelled. "Oh fuck me..." Ryu whispered. "Can somebody please tell me who the hell this douchebag is?" Dante asked. "Well...his name is Rin. He went on a pimping quest around Japan with Ryu. Apparently, that's where his perverted ancestry came from. We all hated him though." Kausmi explained.

"No need to get all angry fellas!" He fired another shot in the air. "Die you son of bitch!" Ayane dived towards Rin, tackling him down and punching him in the face repeatedly. "You have no say in anything if you want to come with us, you hear?!" Ayane hissed. "Honey, don't be going all Mortal Komba-" "DON'T CALL ME HONEY!" Ayane pulled out a knife, stabbing him in the torso. Link raised his head. "HAI GUYZZZZ" He suffered damage in the brain from the fall that Dante gave him. "I WAS ON A ROCKET SHIIIIIIIIP" "Link, you DO know your a vegtable, right?" Dante tried to make him aware. "A VEGATABLE?!" Link was shocked. "...He even has green clothes." "Can I be a steak?" "Who is this guy?" Snake finally stepped out of the duct.

"My name's Rin bitches!"

(Survivor Card)

Name: Rin Hayabusa

Age: 23

Nationality: Japanese

Bio: The fucked up pimping ninja from the Hayabusa clan. Known to be extremely ignorant and weak at fighting (Which is strange for a Hayabusa ninja.) but makes up for it with incredible talents of Charisma. Is also known to get stabbed...alot.

(Survivor Card)

Yep, short chapter today. Decided to go a bit lazy on my chapter additions. Rin was quite an interesting ninja to think up. Not only was he a pimping ninja, but he was also a idiot at the same time. Then again, all the characters in this story are either:

1. Idiots

2. Drunkards

3. Perverts

4. Or Paranoids.

Yes, sadly, Kasumi falls within the paranoid section. Link's a idiot. Snake is a drunkard, as well as Ayane, Dante, and Hayate. And I'm sure we all know that Ryu is a pervert.


End file.
